Out of the box
by MystiqueSilver
Summary: It is a dream of an otaku to see anime character coming out of screen. What happens when that dream becomes reality? Our most beloved Hunter x Hunter characters are in real world. How will they react to all the fandom? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Out of the box**

**A/n: Hello! this is my new story I decided to post since I didn't find any such story about Hunter x Hunter. I found such coming-to-the-real-world stories everywhere except Hunter x Hunter. I thought there should be at least one story like that. I'm sorry if anyone have already wrote about this. I have no idea about that.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Midnight is the time when most of creatures are in their deep slumber. It's the time when people takes rest from their tiredness. Almost everyone is asleep except an otaku. They say otaku never sleeps. Just like any other otaku a female otaku was sitting in front of screen wide awake.

"Hey keep your narration down will ya?! It's disturbing me!" Girl sitting in front of screen in a resting position, scolded the narrator…

"So where I was?... oh yea… Kurapika! Kyaa~ Killua! Hehe…" She continued surfing internet. She was surfing random fan sites to feed her fandom, when she found a site with a RPG game.

The game was about Hunter x Hunter. But there were only high quality pictures of scenes and characters and dialogs to describe situation. You have to choose between to go further in game.

She decided to play. In after few panels there were pictures of hunter world's current condition. Four hunters seem to be on bad condition and seem to be fighting for their lives. After that an uncertain character appeared on screen. He was wearing a black hooded cloak, face almost hiding.

He asked a question. "Huh? 'Do you want to save characters out of difficulty?' what kind of question is that?" She talked to herself out loud and instantly clicked 'Yes' option.

As she clicked 'yes' screen faded and became black and void. She waited something to happen but nothing happened. Thinking her PC must be hanged upon her, she franticly clicked mouse 2-3 times. Just after clicking screen started glowing again but this time it started glowing whiter and shinier.

White light stated emerging from screen which was enough shiny to make her blind. Because of light she covered her eyes. She suddenly felt some weight topping on her. Eventually the weight she felt suddenly doubled itself.

It increased again and now it was weighing like three people sitting on her. She could even feel something like flesh, bones and clothes piled up on her. The chair she was sitting on started shaking and creaking.

The light coming from screen was still increasing. It finally went on its maximum glow and so did the weight top of her.

The chair finally collapsed due to excessive weight. Lying on floor, she was still covering her eyes. The light was still too bright for her see. The light eventually faded and everything was back to normal. It took her few moments for her eyes to readjust.

After few moments she was able to see again. The first thing she saw was four people lying on floor along with her. "What?" she rubbed her eyes to conform her vision. But nothing happen, those people were real for sure. And to conform that, she poked her finger to one of their cheek.

There were four people one with white hair, one with blonde hair and two with black spiky hair. She poked her finger into white hair one's cheek. As he reacted she instantly rushed backwards.

"Ugh… what happened?" her woke up rubbing his head."Hey, Gon, guys wake up!"as he called other three woke up rubbing their heads.

"Ow… Killua , what happened?" boy with spiky hair, clad in green, asked.

"where are we?" blonde headed boy in blue clothes asked sitting up.

"are we alive?" spiky haired man in business suite asked groggily.

The girl was still sitting on floor, eyeing the people appeared in her room out of a screen. Gon was looking around when he cought girl watching them. "Ano, onee-san, what place is this?" he asked her. She looked and right in confusion and then realized it was her Gon talking to.

"Are you talking to me?" she said pointing at her face.

"Un." Gon nodded in response. Other three started looking at her.

"Uh… well, it's my room." She stared at them for moments. 'Are they cosplayers?' she thought. And decided to clear her mind. "Umm…ano… who are you?"

"Huh? Oh right. I'm Gon! Gon Freecs!" Gon replied.

"Umm… no, I mean your real name. You guys are cosplayers, right? And how did you got here?" She was speaking in a manner which had utter shocked and space out expressions.

Gon made a troubled and confused face. "Killua, what is cosplay?"

"Cosplay is when you wear the clothes that animr characters wear." Killua answered in his know-it-all tone.

"Are we cosplayers?"

"No you idiot! Are you wearing clothes of any anime character?!"

"No."

"Then we're not! Hey girl, we're not cosplayers! Who so you think we're cosplaying of?" Killua snapped at the girl.

"Um… Hunter x Hunter characters… Go, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio…" She replied while pointing at respective person.

"Those are our names. Do you think we're anime characters?" Killua was getting irritated now.

"Yea." She simply answered.

"We're not anime characters dammit!"

"Hey guys!" Killua stopped in tracks when Kurapika called out pointing at the screen. "Look! There are pictures of us!"

Killua got up and sat on the chair after repositioning it. He took the mouse and started looking through the computer, other three gathered around him with a curious and shocked look.

By the time Killua got hold of computer, the tab where game was running before has been closed. All they could see now was a unfortunate download folder. The folder was full of anime stuff and so much for her misfortune, the folder was…

"The folder is full of our pictures! That's ridiculous!" Leorio exclaimed.

"Hey stop looking at other people's stuff!" The girl yelled from behind but sadly got ignored.

"How do you have so many pictures of us? Are you stalker or something?" Killua asked suspecting.

"What do you mean? They are not yours! They are Gon and Killua's!"

"Are you blind or something?! We're the people you're talking about!" Killua almost yelled at her. Realization stuck her, her eyes widen in shock.

"Hey explain this right away!" Leorio said getting on offensive side. She was still standing there dumbfounded, without saying a word, she was standing there eyes widen like a statue.

"Look; we won't hurt you if you tell us. But we can't help it if you don't." said Kurapika, summoning his chains. She was still standing the same, complete speechless.

"Ne, Onee-san…" Gon called her, but she didn't have any response. "Onee… san?" Gon thought she passed out. To check on her, hr poked a finger into her cheek.

"KYAAAAAAA~" as soon as Gon poked her cheek, she came back to life and fangirling.

* * *

**A/n: please don't forget to review! or give your response ^_^ don't be a meanie okay!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/n: Hello! It's been a while since I last updated any of my story... if anyone wonders, then yea, I alive.!**

**Another thing, I'm looking for another author who could write this story with me after few chapters... so if anyone interested please tell me! I'll tell anyone details after he contacts me!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"KYAAAA~" The girl started fangirling. Four hunters stoop a little away from her in defense. "KYAAA~ OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD MY, OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

All four boys had a what-the-heck look on their faces. They stared at each other's faces. As on the cue, four of them decided to avoid the crazy fangirling person and quietly started moving sideways towards the door.

The girl, who was busy fangirling earlier, noticed her favorite beings moving towards the door. She instantly stood up between door and them to stop them. "You can't go!" She said while spreading her arms to block the door.

"Get out of the way dammit!" Killua scolded her.

"No, I won't! Please, you can't go! Stop here! I'll explain you what is happening! Well, as much as possible and I don't even think you'll believe it… but you should not go outside like that! Besides it's 3 in night, where will you go at the time like this?" She tried every way to keep them from going.

"Fine, we'll wait." Kurapika said. Others stared him with little disbelief. "But I'll be using my dowsing chain. So, if I find anything strange or feel you're being sneaky, you'll be in trouble. Got it?"

"Hai! I agree!" Her chibi form raised an arm. Kurapika sweat dropped on this and started doubting his own decision.

...

Everyone settled down on their places. Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were sitting on the girl's bed. Killua grabbed beanbag for him and girl was back on her old faithful chair.

"Well, speak." Kurapika ordered.

"Um.. okay.. but before that…" And without any warning, she instantly 'glomped' Kurapika.

"WHAT THE HECK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET AWAY!" Kurapika said pulling her away and blushing in pink shade.

Other three were watching the situation with rounded eyes, unsure what to do. The girl was hugging Kurapika like there's no tomorrow.

"GET AWAY!" Kurapika yelled again.

"NOO! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE MARRY ME!" And with that, dam of patience within Kurapika broke apart.

...

Everyone settled on their places… again. Leorio, Gon and Kurapika –with a blush and vain popped upon his head.- were sitting on girls bed. Kurapika had his eyes closed and arms folded in irritation.

Leorio and Gon was staring everything with dotted eyes. Killua sitting in beanbag, had nekoface. And the girl was again on her chair with a bump on her head, lowering her head in apologizing manner.

"I'm sorry for my behavior. I couldn't help it. I'm a big fan of you guys." She said while pouting a little.

"Hmph! Whatever! Just explain how we got here!" Kurapika said still in same pose.

"Okay, but this is only as much as I understand. I can't tell you entire thing." The girl said.

"Very well." Said Kurapika.

""Okay, so let me tell you, you guys are not in your world, you guys are in human world."

"What are you saying?! We are humans as well!" Leorio commented in between.

"True, but in this world we watch you guys are anime. We watch you a TV series. I think something happened and you guys teleported to this world. It's probably some other parallel dimension. As far as I think you guys can't use your powers as well." As she finished her talking, look on four of their faces changed into terrified one.

"No way, that can't be!" Killua said and instantly tried checking electric current between his thumb and finger, but not a single spark appeared.

Gon tried using his jajanken but nothing happened. Kurapika tried summoning his chains, but it was no use. They tried several more times of useless efforts, then finally gave up and sat down.

"So, it's true then." Leorio said concluding.

"If we are not in our world, then how do we go back?!" Kurapika said looking at the girl.

"Don't look at me, I don't know." She said shrugging off.

"How did you got us here?"

"I was surfing some random website… there must be history about it…" She answered Kurapika. As she finished talking Gon instantly got up and started looking through web history.

Killua gave a look to her as if saying 'are you sure you want to do that?' in a strange way. "What are you looking at?! I didn't surf any 'weird' places! It's safe to look through it…" She huffed and folded her arms.

Gon who was looking through history, found no entry about it. "What were you guys doing when you got here?" She asked.

"I don't know, I don't remember. What do you think, Gon?" Killua said as he asked Gon.

Gon shook his head in negative response. "Wakannai, Killua. I don't remember either."

"That's strange, I don't remember either." Kurapika said touching his forehead.

"Me neither." Said Leorio.

"That's strange, none of you remember anything?" She asked, but each of them shook their heads in negative answer.

"Well, another thing, you should not go outside. At least not before you disguise yourself." She instructed.

"Why?" Gon asked.

"Well, you guys are famous here, if you love your life then you should hide yourself. There are fan girls are out there, who are worse than me." She answered.

"Just what do you mean?" Kurapika asked.

"Well, for example, I know few girls who call themselves Killua's wives and also have children to them." She said bluntly as if it was most normal thing to say.

Everyone, minus Killua, had a- what- the- hell- was- that- look on their faces. Killua had a terrified look, the same look he had in 'written exam' scene. Other three stared at each other's faces then finally broke out into laughter.

"What are you two laughing about? You two are in same shoes." She said pointing Gon and Kurapika.

As she said laughter disappeared from their faces. "What do you mean is… we both as well…?" Kurapika's sentence faded out in between.

"Yup, there are fan girls for you as well. Especially for you Kurapika." She simply said and Kurapika's face almost had the same look as Killua.

_'He is shocked at this? Then better not tell him about people he is being paired with… I think he had enough dose of reality today. I wonder what will happen when all of them will find out…?"_ She thought to herself scratching her cheek.

"Ne, ne, do I have such fan girls as well?" Leorio asked trying to be oh so innocent.

"I… don't know… I never actually heard of them…" She replied with a sweat drop and Leorio went into his emo corner. "Well, now you know you shouldn't go outside, right? So, stay here for now. We're lucky my parents are out for a trip for 30 days." She said calmly, unlike her fangirling self some time ago.

"Oi, how are you so calm down?" Leorio pointed out that change.

"Oh? Well, I don't want to scare Gon-chan besides, I'm on my limits." She said rubbing her eyes.

Now that she mentioned, Gon noticed she indeed was looking sleepy. And not only her, others were looking tired as well. "Ne, Onee-san; wait, what is your name?" Gon asked.

"Hm? My name is Maki, Ayase Maki." She replied.

"Maki onee-san, can we sleep on your house?" He asked sweetly to her.

She kept looking at his face. Killua was about to pull Gon backwards, when she hugged him tightly. Killua could only facepalm at Gon and his sweetness.

"Oh my gosh! You're 500 times more cuter in real! Of course you can sleep here, Gon! You thought I would make you sleep on the streets?!" She was still hugging Gon, which didn't seem to mind much.

"But I don't have many beds. You guys sleep in my room and I'll sleep on couch outside. I'll bring futons but you have to decide who'll sleep where." She finally letting go of Gon and instantly going to bring futon mattresses. Gon's cuteness was able to fill instant energy into any fan girl.

...

As said, futons were arranged in said girl's room. And so much for Kurapika's ease, Maki was sleeping outside. Kurapika and Leorio let Gon and Killua sleep on the bed, since it was not smart to any of both. Both kids would move a lot in sleep. Kurapika and Leorio slept on ground on futons. Leorio and Gon instantly fell asleep while Kurapika and Killua fell asleep after staying up for a while.

* * *

**A/n: Hope you liked it! Please don't forget to review~**


End file.
